One out of Three
by Bruisedpurple
Summary: Arcee has had three partners, only one of which is still alive, her mounting regret, guilt and emotion is getting the best of her and then Jack is hurt. (suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

Cliffjumper. His name was poison in Arcee's mouth, he had been her partner someone she'd trusted with her life and at one time she had believed that they might become more than friends. She turned her helm and stared at the bunker wall letting her optics unfocus. She could see him, alive and happy making jokes and smiling at her. She blinked away tears and stood up, it was no good sitting around and moping about his death. She gritted her denta, the con who had killed him was going to pay.

"Hey Arcee you up to a race?" Jack asked.

"Jack! You know what happened last time." Arcee scolded. Jack smiled,

"Not like that, I meant me and you against Bee and Raf." Bumblebee walked in and beeped in agreement and challenge.

"You're on Bee!" Arcee said.

Miko had insisted that Bulkhead join in and so the three bots and their human charges were lined up outside the base engines revving. Arcee rolled back and forth impatiently and Jack scrunched up his face.

"I'm going to be sick if you keep on doing that." he grumbled. Arcee stopped and rolled back next to Bumblebee. His window was down and she could hear Raf saying that they had this in the bag. Arcee grumbled and prepared for the beginning of the race although it was hard to concentrate since Bulkhead had his radio on full blast.

_Can you turn that down_? She snapped over the comm.

_Sorry Arcee!_ Bulkhead replied turning the volume down slightly. Miko shouted over the roar of engines,

"Alright, ready!" Arcee revved her engine as well as the two other bots. "Set!" Jack tightened his helmet, smart boy he was, "Go!" All three autobots sped off of full speed tires squealing on the asphalt. Bumblebee beeped as he passed both Arcee and Bulkhead almost effortlessly. Arcee growled and urged herself forwards, her engine whining in protest as she tried to catch up with the muscle car. She'd beaten Vince and his car why couldn't she best Bee? Bulkhead was gaining on her and was now beside her.

"C'mon Arcee!" Jack said leaning forwards. Arcee sped up and then multiple things happened at once.

A car came out of nowhere and slammed into Bumblebee violently making the yellow Urbanna spin out into the ditch. Arcee had one second to think Knockout! Before the red car rammed into her throwing Jack into the air. Arcee was hit sideways and Jack fell onto the pavement with a sickening **Smack**! Bulkhead was right over Jack and at the last second swerved leaving Jack lying on the pavement groaning. Knockout had transformed and was advancing towards Jack when Arcee's fist met his faceplates. The red con staggered back his digits running over a cut on his mouth. He turned his red optics on Arcee and snarled,

"Give me the boy!" Arcee stepped protectively in front of Jack, she couldn't lose another partner, she couldn't.

"Why?" She questioned itching to fight but afraid that if she left Jack's side he would be taken from her. Before Knockout could answer Bulkhead's cannon whacked him in the chest. Miko and Raf ran towards Arcee while Bulkhead and Bumblebee grappled with Knockout and now Breakdown who had appeared out of no where to join the battle.

"Arcee get them away from here!" Bulkhead yelled. Arcee transformed and Miko helped Raf lift an unconscious Jack onto her seat before climbing on themselves. She took off fear coursing through her systems, Jack couldn't just die, not now….

* * *

Ratchet had stabilized Jack's condition with the help of June Darby. The murderous glares Arcee received from Jack's mother tore at her spark, this was _her_ fault. She took one look at the bruised, broken body of her human partner and fled deep into the base before collapsing in a dark hallway somewhere. She curled up her optics offlining, first Tailgate, then Cliffjumper and now Jack how much pain and death would she have to endure? She could see each one, optics bright with life, smiles and warm voices. Jack was a human of course but his eyes were always full of light and his smile was small but very cute. Now it seemed like each was lost to her forever. She couldn't stop the sobs that racked her body, why was her life so difficult? Then a servo clamped around her shoulder. She looked up and saw the worried face of Optimus Prime staring back at her. She wiped away tears and stood up thinking that there must be another con attack somewhere.

"Optimus what is it?" she said hating the waver in her voice. His servo never left her shoulder.

"You Arcee." he said quietly. "I know that Jack's injuries and the recent death of Cliffjumper must be very hard to face." he waited for her reaction.

"It is sir." Arcee said in a small voice. He lifted his servo,

"Walk with me." Optimus demanded starting down the hallway. Arcee trotted beside him his large strides a bit hard to catch up to. Optimus noticed her struggle and slowed his pace allowing Arcee to walk comfortably beside him. "Tell me about what's been bothering you." Optimus said. Arcee opened her mouth and then shut it before opening again.

"It's just...every night I have memories of Tailgate...and Cliffjumper. I see Tailgate's death over and over again and I see Cliff's mangled body covered in dark energon…." he voice broke and she looked away not wanting her leader, her prime to see her weak like this.

"Arcee you cannot blame yourself for the deaths of your partners. You cannot blame yourself for Jack either, you can grieve yes, and mourn the losses but you must also stay strong and push forwards." Optimus's words were soft and comforting it was all Arcee could do not to break down.

"Thank you Optimus but...I don't know if I can ever let go…. i'm not the forgiving type." She said looking at him. The autobot leader nodded in understanding.  
"Just know that you are not alone and never will be alone." That statement broke through the last emotional barrier Arcee had left and tears flowed from her cheek plates and Optimus pulled her to his side. She buried her helm into his warm chest plating sobs escaping her lips. Optimus turned and held her as she cried, his optics taking on a loving look. His little Arcee was going to be fine, he would make sure of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack slowly peeled his eyes open and found himself staring at the rocky ceiling of the bunker. His body hurt all over and his hands were sliced up and bruised. He sat up and found the worried face of his mother staring back at him.

"Mom...what happened?" he asked noticing the cast around his arm. June pursed her lips and stepped back.

"Decepticons happened." she said simply. "They knocked you off of Arcee and she failed to save you from these injuries." the bitterness in her voice seemed to suggest that she blamed Arcee.

"Mom It wasn't Arcee's fault." he said coughing. Her eyes flashed.

"It was _exactly_ her fault!" she said her voice icey and her eyes even colder. It was then that Arcee wandered in her optics on the ground and shoulders slumped. Optimus was right behind her his face almost emotionless except you see the faintest glimmer of worry though who for no one knew. June clenched her fists but said nothing as Arcee knelt beside her human partner.

"Jack…" she said her voice sounding small and pained. Jack gave her a tiny smile and reached out to grab her servo.

"Hi Arcee, I'm good you know, I'm too tough for a silly fall hurt me." his eyes burned into hers pleading with her not to blame herself. She nodded and ran the tip of her digits over his disheveled black hair. His head was fine thanks to the helmet, thank god, but his arm was broken and his legs were all cut up and bruised just like his hands, his ankle was twisted and his lip split from when he'd bit it on accident. Arcee closed her optics and stood back up, his condition wasn't as bad as it could have been but she still wished he wasn't hurt. Jack was in the med bay because of her, and that race. The race...she felt a flash of anger towards Bumblebee and Bulkhead but she shook it off, it wasn't their fault either. Jack laid back down feeling both pained and sad. June squeezed his shoulders and went over to Optimus.

"Optimus aren't you going to punish her?" she snapped in a half whisper. Optimus looked at her for a moment his expression unreadable.

"No Ms. Darby I am not since it was not solely her fault."

"Then punish them all!" June said her face turning slightly red, the worry and anger over her son's injuries overriding rational thought. Optimus shook his helm.

"If I were to do that I would have to also punish Jack, Raf and Miko which is something I do not wish to do." June's mouth opened but Optimus cut her off. "It was as much as the children's fault as anyone elses. It was their idea for a race in the first place so in a way they are the ones responsible. However the race it's self was not that dangerous, each of the autobots would've not wanted their human partners to be harmed in any way. Knockout is the one to put any sort of blame on for Jack's injuries since he was the one who crashed into Arcee and Jack." Optimus looked at June waiting for her response. June clenched and unclenched her fists before nodding.

"I can see your point Optimus...but why did Knockout want Jack and attack three autobots?" Optimus sighed.

"That I do not know Ms. Darby." he answered truthfully. June nodded and went back over to her son's side. Jack had fallen back asleep and he twitched as June spread more antiseptic cream on Jack's cuts.

* * *

Arcee watched from a distance unable to convince herself that Jack's condition was not her fault. The incident ran over and over again in her processor and she wondered why Knockout had wanted Jack. Something told her that it wasn't Knockout but his master, Megatron. Arcee's servo's curled into fists as she thought of what the old Meghead wanted with her human partner. She offlined her optics and the painful image of Cliffjumper filled her vision. Gasping she opened her optics, she didn't want to think about him, not right now. A servo fell on her shoulder and she blinked looking at the servo's owner. Bumblebee beeped and sat down next to her waving his hands to emphasize his words.

"I'm fine Bee, just a little shaken up that's all." Bumblebee's optics narrowed and she sighed. "Ok, I'm not fine. I'm scared about Jack is that good enough for you?" she snapped standing. Bumblebee stood with her and put his servo on her shoulder once again and rubbed it reassuringly though it almost seemed more like a romantic gesture. Arcee stiffened, she wasn't used to gentle touches, well other than Optimus but he was her commander, you can't just shrug off your leader...could you? Bumblebee pulled his servo back a little hurt by Arcee's rejection. Arcee turned to him and looked into those baby blue optics. "Sorry Bee, I just need to be alone right now." she walked away leaving Bumblebee staring after her with sad optics failing to notice the towering autobot leader watching with narrowed optics.


	3. Chapter 3

Knockout was ready to throw something out a window, this was like the hundredth time his paintjob had been ruined by those upstart no good autobots! He buffed his right arm watching Breakdown aimlessly pick at his eyepatch.

"You shouldn't do that." Knockout cautioned a smile playing on his lips. Breakdown scowled and dropped his servo.

"Why do we need the runty human children anyways?" he asked and Knockout stopping buffing.

"You know perfectly well Breakdown and Megatron will tear us apart if we don't get at least _one_." Breakdown muttered something under his breath and grabbed the buffer from Knockout.

"I know…" he grumbled starting to buff Knockout's back. The red con smiled and turned around giving a surprised Breakdown a kiss. Knockout broke away and smiled wider at the expression on Breakdown's face.

"Well?" he questioned and Breakdown struggled to find words his faceplates flushed.

"W-why?" he finally sputtered.

"Oh you know why sweetheart." Knockout purred tracing his digits over Breakdown's faceplates. Breakdown made a very undignified whimpering sound but everything was stopped when Starscream strolled in his chin held high and chest puffed out as if he was king of the world.

"Where is the good doctor?" he asked his optics glittering when he spied the doctor and his friend standing in very close proximity to one another. "He's too busy with Breakdown eh?" he said and Breakdown backed away from Knockout quickly.

"What do you want Starscream?" Knockout snarled.

"Lord Megatron wishes to see you." Starscream said. Knockout felt a shudder pass through him, Starscream would only be in such a good mood if someone was going to be hurt and today it would be him.

"I-I see, I'll go and see him right away." Knockout said hurrying out of the medbay ignoring the pitying look from Breakdown and the smile stretched across Starscream's faceplates.


	4. Chapter 4

Arcee hated feelings. They were confusing and hard to control. It was hard for her to just sit down and talk, yet everyone seemed to think she could. First Optimus then Bee...Primus couldn't they see she didn't want to talk about this? Of course she'd broken in front of Optimus. That was only because you were caught off guard she thought running her servo over her helm. She was almost to the washracks and Primus knows she needed a break. Her processor ached from the constant onslaught of raw emotion and all she wanted to do was stand under a hot stream of water. Her wish was granted not a moment later and she found herself sighing as the water trickled over her plating. Her whole body started to relax under the warmth of the water and the cleaning fluid. Arcee realized how tired she was and leaned against the wall for support. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about anything.

* * *

Optimus had surprised himself, honestly. The hot flash of anger that had ran wild through his processor when Bumblebee was trying to comfort Arcee had made him feel jealous and it worried him. He was a leader and Arcee his teammate, he couldn't have feelings for her..could he? This was war time and he couldn't be thinking of her like that, she was a soldier nothing more, maybe a friend but that was it...right? He shook his helm, he had other more important things to do. He walked over to the monitors where Ratchet was furiously typing.

"I had the decepticon warship's signal just a second ago and now I've lost it!" he growled. Optimus glanced at the flashing monitors and decided it would be best to let Ratchet handle this on his own. He didn't want to be on the receiving end of one of the medic's famous wrench blows. Bumblebee beeped at him from across the room his baby blue optics glowing brightly.

"Yes Bumblebee?" Optimus asked trying not to feel angry at the yellow scout for making a move on his Arcee, no just Arcee she wasn't anyones...yet. Bumblebee whirred and waved his hands around. Optimus nodded.

"Bumblebee I don't think it's the best time to ask to go for a drive." the autobot leader said hesitantly. Bumblebee's doorwings fell for a moment before beeping something quietly. Optimus was a little taken aback,

"You're too worried to do anything useful? What's this about?" Bee beeped a long slow note and walked away towards the hallways leading to the washracks. Optimus looked after him and mentally kicked himself. It was obvious the scout was worried about Arcee and that he liked her but Optimus wasn't sure how _he_ felt about that.

* * *

Arcee had finished washing and stepped out in the hallway only to bump into a surprised Bumblebee. He quickly beeped an apology which she accepted and hurried away as fast as she could. She didn't notice the yellow scouts look of concern or the odd coldness in the air as if something was watching her. Arcee managed to find her room and collapsed on her berth optics offlining as she slipped into recharge.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack wasn't sure when he would be allowed to get up and walk around. He felt fine but his mother insisted he stay seated. He wanted to talk to Arcee he knew her well enough to notice the sadness in her optics and the guilt. He sat up and saw that his mother had her back turned too busy with whatever it was to pay attention to him. Jack slipped off the med berth his barefeet touching the cold ground. He stood and bit his tongue so as not to cry out, his ankle throbbed but he needed to talk to Arcee. He hobbled as fast as he could towards the motorcycle bot's quarters. When he reached the door he raised his fist to knock and stopped his knuckles hovering inches from the door, he had heard something. He turned to face where the sound had come from but there was nothing but a wall, but a cold feeling still lingered. Jack felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise and he tensed as another cold wind blew past him. Scared to cry out he turned back to Arcee's door and knocked hard. It swung open a tired looking Arcee stood there and she seemed to be ready to fall over any second.

"Arcee! You look terrible." Jack blurted. Arcee cracked a smile,

"And you don't? What do you need Jack?" she was surprised his mother had let him walk around but she didn't want to waste any time in case she hadn't.

"Arcee I want to thank you." Surprise followed by confusion flashed across Arcee's faceplates.

"For what?" she asked.

"Defending me from Knockout." Jack said putting his hand on her servo. Arcee sighed.

"Well thanks for that but I don't think I deserve it."

"It wasn't your fault!" Jack snapped angrily. "Nothing has ever been your fault! Stop thinking it is! It's hurting you!" The boy's face was flushed red and his eyes bright with challenge. Arcee sighed

"You're right of course, I'm not to blame for anything...but I can't see it." she looked away and Jack squeezed her servo.

"It's ok Arcee you can tell me anything." Jack said his voice soft. He and Arcee were close, he wanted to be there for her. Arcee tensed and withdrew her servo.

"I know Jack but I...I don't feel like I can." She frowned at his pained posture and gently scooped him up. "You shouldn't be walking around." she added carrying him back towards the med bay.


	6. Chapter 6

To say that Megatron wasn't upset would be the understatement of a lifetime. He wasn't just upset, he was furious! Knockout and Breakdown failed him, again! He had enjoyed scratching up the red mech's beloved paintjob. Knockout was probably hiding in his quarters reapplying his custom crimson pain. However it seemed he need to take things into his own hands, Jack was useless to them now since he was injured. He got lucky Megatron thought standing.

"Starscream!" he shouted and the skinny seeker stumbled into view tripping on those ridiculous heels of his.

"Y-yes lord Megatron?" he stuttered his wings fluttering. Megatron almost laughed, for all the boasting and scheming Starscream did he was a coward when it came to confronting him.

"Round up some vehicons and tell them to prepare for battle."

"Yes my lord." Starscream said and scurried away his heels clicking. Megatron found himself smiling, yes this was going to be perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

"Arcee!" a familiar voice screamed and Arcee's face contorted with fear.

"Cliff?" she said peering through fog trying to locate her partner.

"I need some help over here." he called back his voice closer now. Arcee stepped forwards and saw an arm reaching out towards her, a twisted limb red in color and dripping with purple liquid. She froze as the arm inched forward followed by a mangled body. "Help." Cliffjumper said his voice wheezing from the thing on the floor. Arcee couldn't move, Cliff was bleeding...something that wasn't energon, not the normal kind anyways. The thing turned it's head up and Arcee could see the face of her partner with offlined optis and the one horn glinting in the dimming light. He was dead...but why was he talking?

"Cliff…?" Arcee whispered and the thing opened it's mouth but instead of Cliff's voice it was the blare of an alarm. Arcee woke her optics blurring with tears and the terror in her systems calming. It had been a dream. She got off her berth and wiped away the energon tears before going out into the main bunker to see what the issue was this time. The others were already there staring expectantly at Optimus. Arcee leaned against the wall her mind racing with the sounds of Cliff's agonized cries. Optimus started talking but she heard none of it, flashes of Cliff's smile and his bright blue optics went across her optics, she wanted him back so bad it hurt.

"Arcee? Arcee!" Ratchet's voice shook her thoughts.

"Wha? I mean What?" she said standing straighter.

"Did you even hear a word we've been saying?" Ratchet asked impatiently. Arcee hung her helm.

"No sorry." She looked back up to see the concerned faces of her teammates namely Optimus and Bumblebee.

"Arcee are you ok?" Bulkhead asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine just tell me what the plan is." Optimus looked at her with a raised eyebrow but launched into explaining his plan.

"We discovered an abandoned energon mine, which still houses quite a bit of energon and as our supply is limited I have decided to try and retrieve some from this mine. Bumblebee is to scout ahead and then report back to us, then we'll split into teams for finding the energon. Arcee, you're with me and Bulkhead with Bumblebee." Arcee nodded and Ratchet opened the ground bridge. They all transformed and went off through the bridge, Arcee fighting off thoughts of Cliff the whole way.


	8. Chapter 8

The energon mine was cold and damp, water dripping from the ceiling and landing in annoying drips. Optimus was tall and silent as he stood next to her and Arcee felt like she'd done something to offend the autobot leader. Optimus himself was wondering why he felt so strangely around Arcee, his processor trying to work it out. Then Bumblebee's frantic beeps met his audios and his gun crackled to life with energy. The yellow scout raced towards them energon bleeding heavily from his right side and his helm had been badly dented.

"Bumblebee!" Arcee cried rushing to him but he pushed her away beeping so hard and fast his vocalizer buzzed with static. Optimus was both furious at the thing that had done this to his scout and at...himself. As soon as Arcee had went towards Bumblebee concern in her optics Optimus had felt...angry like he didn't want Arcee anywhere near Bumblebee. This made him both ashamed and very upset, he couldn't think like that. He commed Ratchet.

_(Bumblebee's been hurt send a groundbridge to our last bridging location) _Ratchet replied that he would and for Bumblebee to hurry. Optimus told Bumblebee to get back to the entrance and he backed away wheezing.

"D-Dan….ger." he said his damaged voice box making grinding noises as gears turned irregularly. Both Arcee and Optimus were shocked.

"Bumblebee you're _hurt_ you need _help_." Arcee said her optics widening at the alarming rate that energon was pumping from the yellow scouts body.

"N-No...ch...ip. L-L-Loocatoor" Bumblebee was wheezing energon dribbling from his lips.

"Stop talking!" Arcee yelled her panic level rising. Flashes of Cliffjumper flew across her processor as well as glimpses of a bruised Jack and the lifeless body of Tailgate. She couldn't no _wouldn't_ lose Bumblebee. He may not be her partner but he was still a teammate and she cared about him. A roaring sound was heard from deep in the tunnels and the three bots stiffened.

"Arcee! Help me get Bumblebee back, Quickly!" Optimus snapped worry thick in his voice with the tiniest amount of anger. Bumblebee beeped his voice thick with static.

(No! They put a chip in me, they can track me!) Optimus grabbed him and lifted him up, he was small and light enough to do so.

"I don't care!" Optimus growled his worry about his adoptive youngling taking hold. Bumblebee tried to struggle but his wound was hurting too bad and then there was the fear. His memories were fuzzy and he could barely remember the face of the mech who had attacked him, but the red optics he could remember, a decepticon. Arcee trailed behind staring at Optimus's back. Sometimes it was Bumblebee in his arms and then it was Cliffjumper and then it was Jack. She shook her head and bright yellow paint was in her vision. Another roar echoed and the autobots broke into a run. Optimus commed Ratchet to groundbridge them to another location so that the supposed locator chip in Bumblebee wouldn't jeopardize the base. Ratchet replied that he would meet them there and they met a confused looking Bulkhead, who had stayed a little farther behind. Arcee shouted the situation to him her processor aching. They ran out into the open air and straight into the swirling green and purple portal not knowing where they would end up.


	9. Chapter 9

They landed in a huge corn field somewhere in the midwest. A surprised farmer boy looked at them with wide eyes and open mouth.

"W-What are ya?" he asked wiping his long blonde hair from his eyes. Optimus really didn't want to worry about this human at the moment he was too busy with keeping Bumblebee from dying. The boy stepped back as energon fell to the ground and his eyes reflected the blue liquid as he gazed at it transfixed. Arcee leaned on Bulkhead she was dizzy all of the sudden, the energon dripping from Cliffjumper, no Bumblebee flickered from purple to blue. Bulkhead looked at her and mumbled,

"You don't look so good." Arcee tore her optics from Bumblebee to look into Bulkhead's

"I-I'm not." she whispered and Bulkhead frowned. He looked at the young boy who was still staring at them.

"Hey, uh what's your name?" the big green mech asked.

"Gary. Gary Bell." Optimus shifted his weight and Bumblebee groaned in pain.

"Gary Bell do you know anywhere hidden from the public that we could stay for the day? Our teammate is injured and we need somewhere more private than a uh, cornfield." Gary nodded his head moving so quickly it almost seemed it was going to fly from his shoulders. He lead them through the field to a large barn. It was in a great state of disrepair. Half of the roof had caved in the and wood was rotten and brown having long ago lost it's paint. The floor was packed down dirt and there were great chunks of wood strewn about as if someone was going to fix up the barn but after hauling all the materials out had decided to abandon the project. Optimus shoved some beams out of the way with his foot and went into the barn lying Bumblebee down wincing at the little pained noises he made. Arcee and Bulkhead followed Arcee a little unsteady on her feet. Optimus commed Ratchet and soon the medic had arrived. Arcee and Bulkhead went back to base to keep an eye on things but would be ready to join the other three in a heartbeat. Gary had also come along as it would be better for the other humans to explain to him as the autobots were currently occupied. Arcee smiled as she listened to the human children attempt to explain everything. Jack was still injured but he could talk.

"So they're aliens?" Gary asked. Jack nodded. Gary frowned at turned in Arcee's direction. "Are you the ones who leave the crop circles in our corn then?" Arcee laughed.

"Nope." she replied. For a moment the fog in her head lifted and she felt better but then the flashes of Cliff's face invaded her vision and she ran to her room. This was all too much. Jack watched her with concern and got up as if to follow her but Miko and Raf pulled him back down.

"You're hurt remember?" Miko asked her eyes narrowed. Jack stayed put mumbling.

"So you guys going to tell me how you met them?" Gary asked. Miko smiled.

"It started a long time ago…"

* * *

Sorry for short chapters and the horrible one you just read but i've had things going on...and it's hard to write when you're arms are aching and your head has recently been slammed into a countertop...you know? I'll try to post more just hold you're horses.


	10. Chapter 10

By the time Optimus had gotten back Gary had been told everything. Optimus sighed at the eager boy, the child couldn't stay here it would be too dangerous. Optimus already felt guilt over how they constantly put Jack, Raf and Miko in trouble he didn't need to worry about another earth child. Bumblebee beeped sadly from his position on the med berth, it almost seemed like the little mech had read his mind but it was obvious by the way the yellow scout was staring at Arcee that he still felt worried for the femme. Optimus felt another weird spike of anger towards the scout. He nearly punched himself, Bumblebee was just assaulted by who knows who and had horribly painful injuries. Bumblebee shifted his weight as he tried to get up only to be stopped by Ratchet.

"Hey! You're not fit for walking around yet, you still haven't told me what happened." the medic said his voice wavering a little. It seemed everyone had a soft spot for the bubbly yellow mech. That would be understandable as they had raised the scout since he was a sparkling. Arcee also watched Bumblebee, what had happened to him? He seemed broken and sad. She wanted to make him feel better, he was the light in the dreary world of war. Not that she liked him….she couldn't could she? He certainly did, it was obvious by his actions. Arcee looked away she couldn't love him back, not after Cliffjumper. She wasn't even sure if she loved the yellow mech like that, as a brother certainly but as a lover…? She felt a prickle on the back of her neck and turned but there was no one. When she turned back around Optimus's gaze met hers. For a moment the world seemed to stop, it was just the leader's fiery blue optics and her own. His face was calm as he looked at her and she wanted to giggle but then he turned into Cliffjumper and she doubled over as if hit with a sledgehammer. Whispers of Cliff's voice drifted in her audios and his face over her vision. She fell to her knees withheld emotions pouring out. She could faintly feel the hands gripping her or the hear the shouting. All she was aware of was the pain, the terrible pain that wouldn't go away. Nothing but sobs and incomprehensible words flowed from her lips and her cheekplates were rivers of energon. The world spun and blackness ebbed into her vision and then she could see nothing, hear nothing, feel nothing. Yet in the darkness a voice spoke,

"Hello Arcee." Arcee's optics went wide. Cliff.


	11. Chapter 11

"C-Cliff?" Acree whispered. The form of her old partner came into view. He looked as he had in life, shinny red plating and the two horns glinting in the dim lighting. His blue optics glowed brightly and Arcee ran forwards throwing herself into his arms. He seemed solid but a cold buzz was left on Arcee's plating when he touched her. She pulled away,"I don't understand." Cliffjumper smiled.

"You shouldn't." Arcee felt anger stab her.

"What does that mean? How are you here! I saw you dead." Cliffjumper laughed.

"You haven't changed at all." he said a hint of sadness in his voice. Arcee put her hands on her hips.

"Answer me! I've been in too much pain for you to ignore me!" she yelled. Cliffjumper sighed.

"You're right, I am dead. But as you can see not all the way." He paused and held up his servo to stop Arcee from talking. "The dark energon stuff really works...it reactivated my body and my mind, but since my mind was already outside of my body…"

"You became a...ghost." Arcee finished for him. Cliffjumper nodded and sighed once more.

"It has it's perks, but, no one can see me unless they're dreaming like now." Arcee bit her lip component, part of her had hoped…

"So...why are you visiting me now?" she asked for the sake of a conversation.

"You've been tearing yourself up over my death and that of Tailgate, it's hurting you." Cliffjumper said his voice tender. Arcee looked away.

"It's just I can't forgive myself for not being there to help you and being so powerless for Tailgate."

"Stop blaming yourself, it won't change the past Arcee, I'm fine with being this way, if I can see you every so often." Cliffjumper stated.

"You shouldn't be like this!" Arcee snapped. "You should be one with the Allspark, not trapped on this planet!" Cliffjumper stood ignoring her words.

"I don't want to leave without you." he whispered. Arcee stared at him.

"What?"

"I don't want to move on without you!" the red mech shouted his usual laid back demeanor disappearing. Arcee was speechless. "But I'm not telling you to lay over and die." Cliffjumper rushed. "I just don't think I can live without you."

"Oh Cliff…." Arcee said running her fingers over Cliffjumper's faceplates. Then the world spun, and she was dragged backwards. Clliffjumper nodded.

"You're waking up."

"No!" Arcee shouted as the world around her swirled. Her optics shot open not a moment later and she curled into a ball whispering the word over and over again.


	12. Chapter 12

Ratchet was up to his neck cables in stress. First it was Bumblebee now Arcee. Mechs were just falling down around him and he wasn't sure what was entirely wrong with them. Part of it was they wouldn't tell him. He sat in his quarters going over data and medical scanner results when a hand came down on his shoulder.

"You should really be getting some recharge Ratchet." Optimus Prime said in his deep rumbling voice. He shrugged off the Prime's touch.

"I need to figure out what happened to them!" He shouted anger rising. Too many mechs and femmes had died underneath him on the med table, including the ones he had loved most. Their optics dimming and fading as Ratchet stood helpless to save them.

"I know old friend, but you can't help them if you're overtired and not processing correctly." Optimus said kindly. Ratchet growled and stormed out of his room needing to be alone.

* * *

Bulkhead was in charge of taking the kids home that night. He drove in silence Jack propped against Miko and Raf.

"Bulk, why's everyone so…" Miko started but not finding a word to describe how that bots were acting. Bulkhead sighed he knew this question would come up.

"Miko...you know Bumblebee was hurt, and Arcee….she's broken about Cliffjumper still and the fact Jack's hurt still." He paused while Jack cracked a small smile raising his arm cast a little. "Ratchet's going fritzy because they won't tell him what's wrong and Optimus is trying to keep everything under control." The green mech finished.

"Where are you then?" Raf asked. Bulkhead sighed.

"Trying to keep out of the way as best I can." Miko huffed.

"You could try and help."

"I would get in the way being as I'm the clumsy bot around here." Bulkhead said. Miko crossed her arms across her chest.

"I wonder what the 'cons are up to." Jack said. "We haven't seen them since the accident."

"They're planning something, definitely." Raf said.

"Speaking of…" Miko said pointing out the window. A whole squadron of decepticon jets were heading towards them with old Meghead in the lead.


	13. Chapter 13

Bulkhead cursed and sped up.

"Slagger, he'll never getcha, over my dead body!" Miko winced.

"How about not?" she whispered. Bulkhead ignored this and the cons closed in so they were almost overhead. Jack rubbed his forehead and nervously tapped his foot. Raf fixed his glasses over and over his spiked hair drooping over his eyes. Miko sat with her arms firmly crossed and mouth drawn into a tight line. Bulkhead was trying desperately to call the base but the stupid decepticons were blocking his signal.

* * *

Meanwhile at the base Ratchet frowned when Bulkhead's signal became surrounded by that of cons. He turned to the Prime that stood behind him.

"Megatron is after the children, for sure." Optimus stared at the screen and glanced at the two autobots currently taking up medbay.

"Bulkhead needs reinforcements and unfortunately we're down two warriors." Ratchet nodded.

"I am willing to go out in the field."

"No!" A voice shouted. Both mechs turned and saw a violently shaking Arcee. "I'm going! That's my partner! That's Jack!" Behind her Bumblebee had gotten to his feet fists clenched. He beeped definitely. Ratchet scowled.

"Arcee maybe, but Bumblebee! A con gets a lucky shot on you and you're good as dead!" he spat. "I don't need another death to deal with and neither does that one." he pointed to Arcee. The motorcycle bot's mouth opened and Ratchet held up his servo. "Cliff's not only speaking to you." Optimus looked at the medic with concern, Cliffjumper was dead. Bumblebee let out a long high note like a scream and sat down on the berth covering his helm with his servos.

"Activate the ground bridge! Now!" Arcee yelled. Ratchet rushed to the console his digits flying across the keyboard. The greenish blue lights swirled and Optimus and Arcee ran into the portal.

* * *

Bulkhead was out of options. He transformed setting the children on the side of the road and stood ready to die protecting them. Miko clung to his leg tears sliding down her face. She was certain that her beloved wrecker was about to be slaughtered. Bulkhead gently plucked her off.

"Miko, I love you." He whispered setting the girl next to her friends. She sobbed and said back,

"I love you too Bulk." High above them the skies rumbled with the engines of the decepticon jets. The green autobot readied himself, he wasn't sure how long he could hold out and why do the fragging glitches want the kids? He knew better than to fire, for if he did the decepticons would fire as well possibly hitting one of the children. Megatron circled them slowly before landing in front of the autobot. His serrated teeth were bared in a sinister smile. His squadron fanned out behind him each with guns at the ready. Bulkhead decided not to fire, again it would be suicide. He had to hope that somehow Optimus would come to his aid however unlikely.

"What do you want Megatron?" the deep green autobot said. The Decepticon lord laughed.

"What do I want? Those puny human children dear Bulkhead." Jack drew Raf closer to him and Miko stood her eyes blazing as she glared at Megatron. Bulkhead smashed his fists together.

"Never!" Megatron smiled wider a look that was foreign on his faceplates and flicked his digits. The lines of soldiers advanced firing at the autobot. Megatron hung back as Bulkhead was surrounded.

"And don't forget! I want those children alive." the silver mech called. Bulkhead roared as he was forced down by the mass of the decepticon drones. He punched and blasted his way out the children scrambling to get away. Megatron watched Jack, Miko and Raf run his eyes filled with hate. "So soon." he muttered and started advancing. Then a groundbridge opened, spilling the tiny femme and the great Prime himself into the battle. They were up in an instant blasting and kicking the drones. Megatron growled and jumped over some drones scooping the children into his servos before Optimus could even react. The Decepticon lord tucked the children close to his chest and smiled seeing the rage on his brother's face. "Optimus It seems you've lost something brother."

"It appears so and I want them back!" Optimus shouted running towards the silver mech.

"It also appears you've forgotten something." Megatron snarled transforming the children landing in the aircraft's seats. Optimus clenched his fists as his silver brother rose into the sky with the children. The surviving drones took off as well leaving an enraged trio of autobots staring after them.


	14. Chapter 14

Jack sat with the two younger children huddled to his side. Raf sniffed, his hand clutching Jack's shirt. As much as he hated to admit it, he was terrified. Miko wasn't so much scared as she was angry. Jack felt more confused than anything. Why the hell did the decepticons want them? What good could they be other than bargaining tools and even still the Decepticons had way more resources than the autobots. His thoughts drifted to Arcee, his poor partner. She was fragile, at least right now with her emotions running amuck. He smiled at the memory of Arcee chasing the idiot con with the name Knockout. His little Arcee was a fierce one, when she wasn't broken. The lull of Megatron's engines were actually starting to calm the boy and he tried to fight the drowsiness and failing. His head slipped to the side resting on the back of the seat. Raf soon fell asleep but Miko had no intention of sleeping.

* * *

Megatron landed on the deck of the Nemesis and transformed the startled humans landing in his sharp fingered servos. He went below decks the humans still in his servos. He didn't dare set them down, they'd just run especially the female. He had to admit the girl had spunk and that was why he was so interested in them. Miko with her fire, Raf with his brain and Jack with his cool headedness. Each child was important yet Megatron felt a tiny twinge of he was about to do to them was definitely wrong. The children were so young, the moment passed and hatred once again consumed his spark The children were part of the autobots, and they must be converted if not killed. He gritted his teeth and turned a corner spying Soundwave.

"Soundwave! Bring these children to their cells." Megatron snarled and Soundwave's tentacles wrapped around the children and he started off down the hall. The last glimpse of the children Megatron got was of Miko glaring at him with as much hatred as he had for them. Yes, she would do nicely.


	15. Chapter 15

It was terrible, the worst thing that could have happened. Megatron had his claws on the children, their children. Optimus was barely containing his anger standing close to the monitors. Bulkhead had already been forced into stasis because of his...violent actions. Arcee was trembling and Bumblebee was sitting his shoulders slumped and optics closed. Ratchet was scowling as his digits clicked over the keyboard, this wasn't acceptable, the cons could not have his, er their humans. He furiously tried to locate them and growled when the information loaded too slowly for his taste.

* * *

Miko was mad. No beyond mad, furious. Her eyes scanned the walls running over cracks and seams in the metal. Her hands were curled into fists and she leaned her head back against the wall, Bulkhead would save her. She smiled at the thought of the enormous green autobot. His blue optics shining in the darkness as he picked her out of this cell and carried her back along the hallways blasting cons to the pit followed by both Arcee and Bumblebee with their charges. Then there would be Optimus grappling with Megatron and she could picture the sight of Megatron's face being squashed into a pancake by the powerful prime's fists. For the life of her Miko could not understand why Optimus hated to use that strength. He did….but only when he had to. Well, she thought bitterly, at least she wasn't dead. The first twinge of fear rushed through her, what if the decepticons had something planned, something worse than death? Then the sound of an unlocking door heard her ears. Knockout stood there electric prod in his hands and a sick smile on his handsome face. He pointed the prod at Miko.

"Come on girl." he said voice slithering into her ears. Miko got up her knees shaking and her breath coming short gasps. Knockout gazed at her satisfied with himself, he'd broken the child.

* * *

Jack had been put in a cell with Raf while Mio had been taken away to a separate cell. The older boy sat with the younger one in his lap. He wasn't quite scared but he definitely wasn't calm. His heart raced and his palms were sweaty. The cons could have anything planned for them but Jack wondered why not just kill them? It's not like they were important or anything, well they could be bait. His stomach lurched as he thought about the autobots being ambushed, killed by the decepticons. Raf slid off his lap and settled himself on the floor his glasses slightly askew and eyes red from crying. As grown up as Raf acted it was easy to forget that he was still a child. Jack smiled at him.

"It's going to be alright Raf, the bots will come." he said voice shaking. Raf nodded not saying anything. The cell wasn't very well heated and soon both boys were shivering. Raf leaned into Jack's side and rested his head on the older boy's shoulder. Jack wrinkled his nose at the sharp scent of Raf's hair gel. He patted the younger's arm and leaned his own head against the wall. He wondered what Miko was doing if she was still in her cell, probably shouting insults he thought a slight smile playing on his lips. Raf's small hand curled around Jack's and sighing Jack returned the gesture. Then the door squeaked open and there stood a smirking Starscream. His red optics glittered as he looked at the helpless humans.

"The small one comes with me." he hissed plucking Raf up. Raf set his jaw, his cheeks were blotchy but there were no new tears to wet them. Starscream was buzzing with excitement, it wasn't every day you got to piss off a Prime, at least not like this. Jack stared after the two as the door closed.

* * *

Ratchet was ready to smash the screens. The stupid tracking system was malfunctioning and he couldn't get it to work properly again. He could feel the heated glares pointed his way. He was holding back the rescue of the children. His children, their children. Suddenly the screens burst into static before revealing a message labeled: CHILDREN. Ratchet opened it and the fuzzy image of Raf and Starscream appeared. Bumblebee tensed his digits digging into the med berth.

"Hello autobots!" Starscream crowed his sharp digits holding a very scared looking Raf.

"Starscream! Give us back the children!" Ratchet yelled though he knew that wouldn't work. The seeker smiled and dug the tip of his digit into Raf's arm. The boy gasped in pain and Bumblebee beeped in alarm.

"Aww! But Doc I love my new plaything!" Starscream said digging his digit into the boy's arm. Blood rushed and Raf screamed. Bumblebee jumped up and raced to the monitor shouting threatening things at the seeker. Starscream just laughed. "I see you don't like this bug." he spat at the yellow scout. Bumblebee beeped something very rude back and Raf's eyes widened. Then the boy had an idea despite his pain. He very carefully brought his phone from his pocket and punched in Jack's number. He had seen the older boy's cell phone on the table by the TV before they had been captured and he knew Jack hadn't taken it with him. Jack's phone rang and Ratchet slipped to the side having seen Raf's phone and smiled as he answered Jack's phone. He could trace this signal. Meanwhile Starscream and Bumblebee were trading insults. Raf had gone limp in the seekers arm blood still dripping from his arm.

"Starscream! You idiot! You wern't supposed to make it bleed." Knockout's voice echoed from off camera. Starscream turned to him.

"They're squishy, it's not my fault." Knockout sighed taking Raf from the seeker.

"Though he would be a good test subject, unlike the girl he would probably cooperate." the red medic walked away muttering about human wounds. When Starscream turned his attention back to the screen he found the enraged face of Optimus Prime staring back at him.

"If you will not hand the children back to us, we will find a way to retrieve them ourselves." He ended the transmission and turned to his team. Ratchet was the first to speak up.

"I think I can locate them."


	16. Chapter 16

Arcee was told to relax a moment, wait a moment, be quiet a moment but how could she? Jack was with the pit fragging Decepticons! Knockout hadn't mentioned him so she had no idea where he was. She leaned her head against the wall and watched Ratchet try to find the children. For once she was glad for the cell phones. She hoped they could rescue them by eight tonight, before June came home. Holy Primus, if that woman found out she might just blow a gasket, or ten. She sighed and felt someone sit down next to her. She looked over and yelped in surprise.

"Cliff?" she said her voice cracking. He smiled.

"Hello Arcee."

"I'm in recharge then?" she asked confused.

"No." He laughed.

"Then how…?" Arcee said her voice shaking.

"I figured out how, but that's not important. I need to tell you something." Arcee stared at him with wide eyes.

"What?"

"I can find them, the kids." Arcee gasped making Ratchet turn around.

"Arcee what-" he stopped upon seeing Cliffjumper. The medic cleared his throat and stood straighter. "Oh. I see." He turned back to the consoles and Cliffjumper followed him.

"Ratchet! I can find out where the humans are." the red ghost said. Ratchet looked to him and sighed.

"Fine. Do it." He said and Cliffjumper saluted him before transforming into his alt mode and his ghostly form sped down the road.


	17. Chapter 17

Miko squeezed her eyes shut as Knockout's fingers poked her trying to get a response.

"Come on! Are humans this easy to break?" He asked chuckling. Miko felt anger replace her fear and she threw herself against the restraints holding her down. Knockout scrambled back in surprise before smiling. "There's a good girl." he purred. Miko bit at the gag in her mouth.

"Mmmm!" she protested. Knockout ripped off the gag and brought his face down close to the girls.

"What did you say?" he asked venom dripping from his voice. Miko glared at him and took a shaky breath.

"You're a fragger if you think I'm gonna go with whatever you say doc bot!" she spat her eyes flashing. Knockout snarled bringing the tip of his finger to the girl's cheek and letting it dangle over the skin.

"One more insult and I'll really hurt you girl." he said red optics glittering. The doors of the medbay opened and Breakdown lumbered in carrying a very small looking Raf in his arms. The boy was unconscious and a new bruise had appeared on his cheek.

"What did you do to him!" Miko screamed and Breakdown shrugged.

"Nothing too bad. Just bumped him a bit when he didn't cooperate. Humans do break easily." The big decepticon set the boy down on another table in which Knockout strapped the restraints over Raf. Knockout looked at Miko and grabbed a rag shoving it into the girl's face. Miko coughed and found her consciousness slipping away. Knockout watched her eyes close and put the rag away before turning to his partner.

"I'm not sure how they would survive the process Lord Megatron proposes." the red con said coming to stand next to Breakdown.

"So...are you going to tell him?" Breakdown asked crossing his arms over his burly chest. Knockout nodded.

"Of course! Just...not now when he's so preoccupied with that other human...Jack was it?"

"Yeah." Breakdown answered not liking the weird look in Knockout's optics.

"We have some time to kill then." Breakdown felt blush heat up his facial plating.

"What are you suggesting Knockout?" he asked and Knockout reached up to drag a servo over the taller bot's shoulder.

"I don't know. Anything." He whispered standing on his tip toes to kiss the other blushing bot. Breakdown smiled, a rare thing these days and wrapped his arms around Knockout. They were interrupted by a burst of laughter coming from the doorway. Knockout turned around annoyed while Breakdown blushed deeper with embarrassment.

"Aren't you two supposed to be working?" Starscream asked his voice containing high levels of amusement. Knockout sighed.

"I can't do any sort of preparations when the procedure might kill them rendering the plan useless!" Starscream leaned over the nearest child who happened to be Raf.

"His arms cleaned up." he noted.

"Of course it is! If I hadn't done something he would have bled out!" Knockout snapped pushing Starscream away from his 'patients'. "Don't you have something better to do than wander around the place?" the red con asked irritatedly. Starscream puffed out his chest.

"I am doing something! I'm overseeing the progress of your little endeavors of human experimentation." Knockout rolled his optics.

"Because I need to be supervised."

"You fragger! You sneak out to go driving on a regular basis and here I caught you and Breakdown getting cuddly, again!" Starscream yelled and Knockout smiled.

"You need to relax Screamer." Starscream backed away to the door.

"You horny bot!" he spat before rushing out the door.

"Ha! Got 'em." Knockout said turning back to Breakdown who gave him a confused look. "Figured out a long time ago most of the bot's round here think I'm excessively horny. So I use that to make 'em scared. They leave me alone." He said going over to the screens and going over his results. Breakdown shrugged sitting down looking at the two passed out humans.

"I still don't understand why we need them." he said. Knockout sighed.

"Megatron thinks that having them on our side will really hurt Optimus." Breakdown nodded and absentmindedly tapped his digits on his knee.

"So then the autobots will give up? In my opinion it's just going to rile them up more."

"That's what I said but our lord is convinced that this is the best idea, now can you go get some energon cubes? I'm famished." Knockout said waving his servo towards the door.

"Yes Knockout." Breakdown grumbled getting up and going to get the requested energon cubes.

* * *

Hello! I wanted a Knockout and Breakdown moment again so I wrote it. I honestly don't know where this is going so if it train wrecks I'm sorry. Hopefully you still like it. Thanks for the great reviews! Namely Airreon Princess, Autobotlover56, floradaisylily, Bluefirereturns and Aramus13! Thanks people!


	18. Chapter 18

Cliffjumper wasn't sure how he was out here, in the real world. He wasn't sure why he was still here and not fully dead. What he had told Arcee was only speculation, he really had no idea and so he had no idea why he was suddenly able to be around the others when they were awake. He drove passing through so many cars leaving the occupants shivering. He knew that he could find those kids, somehow. If he could find a con and track it back to the base….

* * *

Smooth metal, blood red optics and serrated teeth. That's what Jack last remembered after the decepticon lord knocked him out. Now his eyelids peeled open to reveal the same evil, scarred face above him.

"Megatron." he mumbled his head lolling to one side. The Decepticon lord nodded his optics glinted.

"Yes boy, and it's Lord Megatron to you." Jack swallowed his throat was extremely dry.

"Why?" Jack muttered his face slick with sweat. He felt sick and weak and different.

"Why capture you fleshlings? For my own personal reasons in which I will most certainly not tell you." Jack coughed something was not right, his body ached and his head pounded.

"What...did you do...to me?" he coaked his body shaking more violently now. Megatron smiled.

"Don't worry. You'll survive, probably." With that the hulking silver mech walked out of the room only to bump into a panicked Knockout.

"My leise, one of the serum vials is missing-"

"Quiet Knockout! I know, I took it." Megatron said a hint of smugness to his tone. Knockout wanted to strangle the larger mech but he restrained himself.

"Megatron, sir, I was going to talk with about the serums because there is a high probability it won't work." Knockout said crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at the leader, daring him to blame the red con. Megatron's fists clenched and unclenched his voice like ice as he hissed,

"And why didn't you tell me this earlier?" Knockout stood his ground.

"You had already taken the boy and I didn't expect you to try it yourself." Megatron vented air and leaned in towards the smaller mech so their face plates were inches apart.

"I will not punish you, but if the boy does not survive I expect you will be ready to perfect it so we can use it on the other two humans." Knockout nodded.

"Of course lord Megatron."


	19. Chapter 19

Jack was dead. At least that's what he thought. His heart was beating so fast he was sure it would burst, his head pounded and his body ached. It didn't help that his already injured arm was twisted underneath him in a very uncomfortable way. Megatron had injected him with something. It coursed through his system slowly leaving the nerves burning and his body shaking. Jack was sure the decepticon meant to kill him. That's what this poison was for wasn't it? He felt the coldness of the liquid close around his heart and searing pains erupted throughout his chest. He screamed and writhed on the cold metal his body heating up. Boiling tears forced their way down his cheeks and the boy could no longer hold on to consciousness. His vision blurred and blackened leaving the haunting image of a glowing blue light to stain his mind.

* * *

Miko woke to screaming. Her eyelids flickered and the blurry image of Knockout came swimming into view. Another piercing scream cut the air and Miko strained against the bindings holding her.

"JACK!" she yelled fear shattering her hope for survival.

"He can't hear you." Knockout purred his sharp digit prodding Miko in the stomach.

"Let me go! Let him go!" Miko pleaded desperately. Knockout chuckled and glanced to the side at Breakdown who was hovering over a still passed out Raf.

"How's the runt?" Knockout asked in a bored tone.

"Stable. When can we inject them?" Breakdown answered picking at his eyepatch.

"Stop that! And we can do it if the other one survives. Megatron likes these ones too much to possibly kill them."

"Won't he just kill them if the serums don't work?" Breakdown countered.

"Hmm, I'm not entirely sure." mused Knockout going to a work table and sitting down. "I need to study it a little bit more." He grabbed a glass jar full of a sickly blue-green liquid and put it under a microscope looking thing. Miko's breaths came in sharp gasps. Jack was getting tested on? What were they doing to him? She struggled against her restraints and found one side was loose. Excitement gave way to defeat when she realized that there were two huge hostile robots ready to kill her. She would have to wait. The next time that con shoved that thing in her face she would hold her breath and pretend to pass out. Then when they left she could escape...and then what? There was no where to go and Raf and herself were no match for any decepticon.

"W-What do you want with us?" she called out. Knockout didn't stop in his studying.

"That's none of your business."

"But I'm the one you're going to inject with something!" Miko protested. Knockout sighed.

"I don't care."

"But I'm going to die anyways or forget or something." Miko pressed.

"It wouldn't hurt Knocky." Breakdown said and Knockout sent him a venomous look. "Fine, no nicknames for you." Breakdown mumbled.

"I'm not an idiot! I know enough not to tell your captives your evil plan!"

"You got that from human stories." Breakdown said raising an optical ridge.

"Be quiet!" Knockout hissed and Breakdown barely contained a snort of laughter. Miko herself did let out a giggle.

"ARGH!" Knockout yelled pressing his servos to his face before walking out of the room.

* * *

Yay! I actually made a chapter! Well it was hard with all the shit going on in my life right now but here you are. thanks for reading and stuff...um so I will try and update sooner and yeah...uh reviews are nice. You don't have to but it tells me that this story is loved and wants more attention. Again thanks yous! -Elliot


	20. Chapter 20

Arcee was slowly going insane from the pain ransacking her processor. Not only did Jack and the other children get taken by Megatron, but Cliffjumper had decided to come out of the woodwork and offer his help. That wasn't necessarily bad. It was just what he had said about not moving on without her. That statement was haunting her. She would live for a while yet, hopefully, how could he wait? She now felt guilt settle on her shoulders, it was basically her fault that he didn't want to move on. She offlined her optics and scrunched up her faceplates in attempt to hold back tears. She gasped as a hand settled itself on her shoulder.

"You alright?" Optimus asked his face showing concern. Arcee nodded shrugging off his touch.

" I'm fine Optimus. Just worried." Arcee looked away. "And angry. What do humans have to offer for the decepticons? A ransom wouldn't be very wise since we have almost nothing of value to give them and they already have so much energon." A shout coming front the direction of the ground bridge made the two turn around. There was Bulkhead standing wide eyed staring at a annoyed looking Cliffjumper.

"You'd think I'd get a warmer welcome." Cliff said humor laced in his voice. Optimus's optics cycled as he tried to process what he saw. Arcee just walked over her frame shaking.

"Did you find them?" she asked and Cliff smiled wider.

"You bet I did! There in the ship of course, high up over the Rocky mountains. I have the coordinates for the 'ol Hatchet."

"The Hatchet will appreciate it if you gave them to him." Ratchet's voice snapped from the hallway. Cliff nodded and half walked half floated over to him. Optimus and Bulkhead were still staring in shock. Arcee had to suppress a giggle at their dumbstruck expressions.

"It's just Cliffjumper." she said giving them a look.

"Yeah...but how?" Bulkhead muttered shaking his thick helm.

"The dark energon. It reactivated his body but his mind was already free from his body so he became a ghost." Arcee said knowing that her explanation didn't help much. Optimus shook off his shock and reset his vocalizer.

"He was looking for the human children?"

"Yes, he...um he kind of visited me and Ratchet. Me, because I've been torn by his passing and...I don't know about Ratchet." Arcee stuttered.

"He was worried about your health so he asked me to watch out for you." Ratchet yelled from his position typing at the consoles. Cliff turned around and winked at Arcee. Optimus opened his mouth to say something when a engines rumble interrupted him. Bumblebee rolled in from patrol transforming and beeping in surprise at the mostly see through Cliffjumper.

"He's a ghost Bee." Bulkhead supplied and Bumblebee beeped in confusion. Before anyone could try and explain Ratchet let out an excited yell.

"Got 'em!" Optimus took out his guns.

"Open the ground bridge and roll out!" he shouted as Ratchet hit the switch.


	21. Chapter 21

Jack woke to searing pain twisting it's way down his body. Everything hurt and his chest felt like someone had tap danced on it. Groggily he looked down and saw a glowing blue light from underneath his skin. Shaking he brought his hands up to his face and saw his veins light up with the same bright blue. Letting out a groan he dropped back to the metal he lay on.

"I see you're awake." the slick voice of Knockout slithered in Jack's ears as the decepticon medic brought himself eye level with the human. Knockout prodded him making Jack gasp in pain. "Hmm, not the results we wanted…" the decepticon mused backing away. Jack gritted his teeth and glared up at the red mech towering above him.

"What...What am I supposed to be like?" Jack muttered.

"Well...you're supposed to be a mech...and your memories gone but I guess both those things failed." Knockout surveyed Jack's form once more his optics settling on the blueish glow emitting from the boy's chest. "Hm, what's this?" he pulled back the boy's sweat soaked shirt and leaned in for closer inspection bringing his scanner up and running it over the boy's chest. His optics widened and he stepped back in disbelief. The boy's heart had been halfway converted to a spark and somehow...both were working perfectly. Jack watched the medic's reaction and gathered that something was wrong.

"What? You're little science experiment backfire con?" Jack said frowning when he realized he sounded a bit like Miko. Knockout scowled and resisted the urge to hit the puny human upside the head.

"Maybe...but it also means you might die." Jack froze at those words.

"What happened to me?"

"Why should I answer you?" Knockout said turning to leave.

"Because I might die anyways and you're already talking to me." Jack pointed out. Sighing the red mech faced the human a very annoyed expression on his faceplates.

"Since the goal of the serum was to turn you into a cybertronian, your heart would be changed into a spark. However since it didn't work...it seemed to have left half your heart and the other half is now a spark….and they are both functioning fine." Jack sat up his hands over his chest.

"And the blue stuff? Energon?"

"Some of it yes, but there is still blood flowing through you as well as the energon...and that in itself baffles me." Knockout said his voice taking on a bored tone though his red optics remained bright.

"So there's a high possibility I'll die." Jack concluded knowing full well of how energon was not good for humans.

"Yes not that I care...though I do need to know how to fix the serum so it'll work properly." He walked off muttering to himself. Out in the corridor, Knockout assigned a drone to guard the boy. "Make sure he doesn't escape!" the medic hissed before heading off in the direction of his med bay.

* * *

The groundbridge opened smack dab in the middle of a whole mess of drones. The autobots dropped in some cursing at their bad luck. Not that it mattered, they took care of the drones easily enough, it was just the fact they had lost the element of surprise. This would have to be quick and messy. Cliffjumper trailed them looking out for anyone and smiling at the surprised looks on the drones faces before they were destroyed.

"I saw them in the medbay!" the autobot ghost yelled. Optimus was the first to transform followed by Bumblebee and then the others soon after. Their engines shook the floor and any decepticon with sense would have turned straight around and gotten their afts out of there, except Megatron would kill them for deserting battle anyways, so they fired their blasters very ineffectively at the advancing, enraged autobots.

* * *

Miko was the first to hear the familiar rumble of the autobot's engines. The girl was hardly able to keep from shouting out in triumph as she stared expectantly at the medbay doors. They did open, only for a panicked looking Starscream to come barreling in.

"Starscream! What in the name of-" Knockout started before he was cut off by the seeker.

"Autobots! Coming!" he panted.

"What? How did they-" again Knockout was cut off by someone crashing through the doors. The red mech gulped seeing Optimus Prime stand there with the other autobots flanking his sides.

"You guys made it! I knew that you'd save us!" Miko cried and Bulkhead wanted to cry with relief at the sight of his human charge. Raf, who had just woken up, stared at the autobots and giving a small smile to his guardian. Bumblebee beeped back before facing Starscream with a murderous glint in his baby blue optics. He beeped and whirred his servos curling into fists. He made to attack but Optimus held him back.

"Knockout, where is Jack!" Arcee yelled before Optimus had the chance to open his mouth.

"A room, down that hall." Knockout said shakily pointing to his right.

"Knockout, Starscream, let us retrieve the children and we will you alone, as long as you do not fire upon us."

"Take them! We don't care about them!" Starscream yelled moving to free Raf before Bee whacked his servo away. The scout carefully undid the boy's bindings and cradled him in his servos. Bulkhead took that as an the go ahead to grab Miko. The girl jumped from his servo and hugged his leg. The green mech smiled before picking her up once more. The two autobots fell behind their leader once more the children tucked safely in their arms. Optimus nodded and they fell back, and ran down the hall. Two drones spotted them and took fire only to get ripped apart by Arcee. The femme burst through the door and into the room where Jack was lying eyes closed and chest and veins glowing. Arcee went to him carefully picking him up.

"Oh Jack..what did they do?" she whispered fondy and the boy opened his eyes.

"Ar-Arcee?" he muttered.

"Here Jack and we're getting you out of here." the motorcycle backed out of the room and turned to her teammates and leader. "We better split before word reaches Megatron." Optimus nodded and commed Ratchet. Seconds later a groundbridge appeared.

"Optimus Prime." a rough voice called as they were about to go into the swirling green portal. The autobot leader motioned for his team to keep going and faced Megatron.

"They are coming with us Megatron!" Optimus yelled before backing into the portal. Megatron snarled shooting at the prime just as the groundbridge closed.

* * *

Horrible chapter ending and rescue scene. Sorry, just really really tired. Thanks for reading anyways!


	22. Chapter 22

Ratchet had tried his best, but Jack's condition was one he'd never seen before. It appeared that the decepticons had tried to turn him into a mech. However it seemed it had only half worked leaving Jack like this. Ratchet blinked staring at the x-ray scanner in his hands. He could see that energon was running alongside the boy's blood. This confused him and he could not see how he would even try to reverse it. The medic set the scanner down and brought his shaking servos to his face. Everyone was counting on him, and he wasn't even sure what to do. The boy in question laid his bare chest rising and falling slowly as he breathed. His eyes were closed and his muscles were relaxed. It appeared he had fallen asleep. Good, Ratchet thought, he wouldn't see how useless Ratchet was. It was well past eight and June had come when Jack hadn't returned home at the normal time. Her shocked, angry and hurt expression made every autobot cringe.

"I TRUSTED YOU!" she screamed. "FIRST ACREE ALMOST KILLED HIM AND THEN THIS? YOU TOLD ME YOU'D PROTECT HIM!" her words had washed over the bots, cold and angry. Tears streamed down her cheeks and she cradled her son's head. She sobbed into his hair as he fell into unconsciousness. June had agreed that the best place for Jack was at the base, but she didn't stop shooting dirty looks at all of the autobots, even Optimus. The prime was very pained by Jack's condition and the hurt mother's anger. He had said nothing to try and comfort her as it would only stir her emotions up more. Now the prime visited his old friend and sat beside him. Both the prime and Ratchet watched Jack, and how peaceful he looked.

"Optimus...I don't know If I can fix him." Ratchet whispered. Optimus's head lowered. He had hoped that Ratchet could reverse this, but whatever the cons had done...it was permanent.

"Will he be able to walk and do things he normally does?" the prime questioned. Ratchet nodded.

"He should be able to when he gets his strength back...but I am not sure how the energon will effect him. It does not seem to be doing anything to him, other than just, well, being there. His mind is the same as normal, but his body… Half of his heart has formed into a spark. I don't know how he is even alive." Ratchet trailed off his optics unfocusing. Optimus, for once didn't know what to say. If _Ratchet_ was stumped...how would there be any hope that Jack could be completely normal again. He thought for a moment, trying to think of a few words of comfort for his friends.

"Rathet." he started carefully. "I can see that this a challenge but whatever happens know that it is not your fault. He may never be the same again, but that is to be expected considering the evil ways of the decepticons. It was already a miracle that he is still alive." Ratchet looked to the prime sadly.

"I am not sure if he will survive long." he reported trying to keep the emotion from his voice. As much as he complained about the human children, he cared for them in his own way and seeing Jack and the others like this was tearing at his old spark. Optimus nodded in understandment getting to his peds.

"Come old friend, take a break while he slumbers." Ratchet shrugged and got shakily to his own tired peds.  
"Someone should watch him." he said. Optimus nodded,

"Perhaps Arcee." he suggested.

"Fine, fine. As long as someone is watching over him." the medic said opening the door. "If you need me I'll be in my room." he walked off the nervous frown still dominating his face plates. Optimus commed Arcee and told her about the situation. She agreed quickly and arrived moments later. The female warrior nodded to the prime and sat beside her human partner. Optimus took his leave hoping to check up on the other children. Arcee took one look at Jack and let out a sob. She covered her faceplates with her servos and cried.

"Oh Jack…"

* * *

I know I haven't posted in a while but I've been busy lately. And my uncle hasn't let me use my computer that much so most of what I've written is by hand and it's hard to copy it onto the computer. Hopefully my uncle won't take my laptop away again just because I fought back...er misbehaved.


	23. Chapter 23

The night air was chilly and it wrapped around Arcee as she drove. The stars twinkled above and the moon cast it's silver glow across the empty desert. The roads were silent save for the rumble of the autobot's engine. Her mind reeled as she tried to process the last few weeks. The children were safe but Jack…he was a different story. Arcee's hatred for the decepticons swelled as she thought about what he had endured on that slagging ship.

The 'cons were hell spawned creatures with sparks carved from ice and minds devoid of any emotion. They had seen nothing wrong in torturing human children, nothing wrong at all because they were all sparkless drones controlled by the tyrannt. The blood stained, power hungry devil whose red optics burned with fire and who radiated with such hatred that it was sickening. Yes, Megatron for all his terrifying qualities, would meet his end underneath the blade drawn by Arcee herself.

The autobot trembled, the flashing faces of her partners obscuring her vision. Each one had fallen due to the savagery of the decepticons and it was their fault. Everything that she had ever loved was gone because of them and their twisted cause. Arcee swerved off the road, driving behind a huge rock formation. She transformed and unleashed her furious wrath on the poor unsuspecting rocks. Nothing was safe from the echoing blaster fire or fisted punches and swinging kicks.

Eventually the anger drained from her frame and the femme slumped against the craters in the rock surface and covered her face with her servos.

"Woah, what did those rocks ever do to you?" A voice said, and she looked up to see the familiar face plates of her old partner. He shimmered as he moved, seating himself close beside her. "I mean Primus, they were just sitting there, being all rock-like and you come along and just beat 'em up!" He gave her a goofy grin. Arcee took a deep breath and hung her head.

"I know you're trying to cheer me up…but I'm too worried over Jack." she gritted her teeth. "I _hate _them!" She screamed, squeezing her optics shut, a few tears falling. "They've taken everything from me! My partners, my home...my life." Cliffjumper reached out and took her servo.

"Look, everything seems grim right now, and uncertain. But it's always been that way and the Arcee I knew...she didn't let anything get to her. She stood strong and acted with her head, not her emotions." He smiled at her, the grin faltering when she looked away.

"Maybe that's how you remember it Cliff, but I've done stupid things because I was mad or happy or sad." She shook her helm. "I'm not that strong. I mean, I'm here beating up some rocks because I was mad. At them and….at myself. I should be able to move on, from Tailgate, from you...but I can't. I'm weak, I let my emotions rule me." She stood, facing the wide open vastness that was the desert. Cliffjumper laid a servo on her shoulder.

"Only if you let them control you. Everyone makes mistakes Arcee, and I'm not blaming you for anything. My death wasn't your fault, and neither is Tailgates'. Jack is still alive. Stop being angry and focus on the things that matter. The past is done, there is nothing we can do to change it. It's time to move on Arcee. Jack needs you to be strong, your team needs you to be strong. So go, get back there and live again. Act in the present, think in the present, feel in the present. I'll still be there for you...but maybe it's best if I disappear for a while. Goodbye Arcee." The femme turned around, and embraced him, sobs racking her frame.

"Thanks Cliff." She muttered, words lost. The ghostly bot smiled and faded into nothing. Arcee wiped the tears from her faceplates and stood with newfound strength. Her emotions would control her no longer. She transformed into her alt mode and rode back to base faster than she'd ever had.


End file.
